warriors: the new tail
by blueleaf 1
Summary: a tom with a horrible life and family struggles to be trusted by his clan read and review! ***update i just noticed i spelled "tail" wrong i meant tale lol***
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever!** I** had this in my head for a long time!**

**Never got to it but this takes place many many many season after omen of the stars the clan names are different… there are five clans in the forest now kinda takes place in the old forest ( I love it so much) so im going to tell you the new clans ok. Thunder clan = fire clan, skyclan= cloud clan, shadow clan = night clan , wind clan = swift clan and river clan = mist clan, star clan = star clan . Ok I named some after some leaders ( mist clan is named after misty star ) and others are almost like there original name but just a little different! ( wind clan swift clan ) ok let's get it started!**

**Prologue **

"Starclan has spoken! " hissed a cat with a slivery blue pelt standing on a high rock with 4 other cats standing behind the she-cat "star clan wants our clans to change our clan names!"

A black tom with white paws and muzzle leaped forward on the high rock " Starclan has gone mad! " the tom hissed. "no they have not, star clan wants our clans to have a new name white star. " a gold tabby she-cat padded up to the top of the high rock. " do you agree sliverstar, lionstar and clawstar?"

" yes williowstar " the three cats said " black star? " Willowstar looked at blackstar "yes fine " the black tom hissed "then its settled! " meowed willowstar. the moon glowed the brightest which meant star clan was listing. Sliver star came forward "I will give river clan there new name! " " I will rename riverclan to mist clan!" all the cats from the bottom of the rock started yowling "mist clan! mist clan!" willowstar padded forward " I will give wind clan there new name, wind clan will be known as swift clan! "

"Swift clan Swift clan" black star padded up " I will name shadow clan to night clan." the tom hissed

"Nightclan! Nightclan!" clawstar walked up " I give thunderclan there new name! "thunder clan will be known as Fireclan!" " Fireclan! Fireclan!" lion star padded up " I will name sky clan to cloud clan "

"Cloudclan! Cloudclan!" a gingery tom padded out of the stars from no where's " i am firestar, star clan sent me here to thank you… and we have a prophecy , for all the clans. " the tom paused and spoke again " there will be an ugly who will save the forest….. "

**OK so that was the prologue how you think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok**** im sorry this took long…guys… : ( I had to go on vacation for a month and I never had time ******

A tabby brown tom came out of a thick green leafed bush The tom stretched as he walked out of the thick leafed bush. "Finally some peace "he murmured

"Get over here you furbull!" Hissed a golden she-cat. "Yes mom... " Sighed the tom.

The tom padded up to his mother "hey Uglykit! What are you doing? Lazy furball!" a golden tom laughed

"Why does everyone hate me? " He silently said to himself. "Yes mom?" ugly kit meowed "Don't call me mom! You're supposed to call me Sunrise!" she hissed "but you let Tallkit call you mom why not me! "Uglykit whined. "Because he is a good kit not like you! " Sunrise hissed giving ugly kit a horrible glance. "Today you and your brother and Pinknose's kit are becoming apprentices today. " Sunrise hissed. "may all cats old enough to catch their own prey please come beneath the High rock for a clan meeting! " A black cat with white tip tail and muzzle named Whitestar hopped up on the high rock. All the cats gathered around the high rock. A sliver tabby she-cat with a unusual rosy colored eyes walked over to to sunrise and Pinknose who were chatting about their kits "May I speak with uglykit? Sunrise " "yeah sure whatever Rosepetal" muttered sunrise .

Ugly kit was talking to a white she-cat kit with named frostedkit"hey Uglykit " Frostedkit whispered " we are becoming apprentices today… I think your name ugly kit is strange…. Can I call you lionpaw? " she asked . " uhh sure " ugly kit whispered. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME! I AM TRYING TO CALL UP THE KITS!" Whitestar yelled all the cats stop and look at whitestar " tallkit frostedkit and uglykit please come up here" whitestar called out there names. "Tallkit please come forward" the golden kit walked up. " until tallkit has received his warrior name he will be known as tallpaw, and his mentor will be Redspike, redspike a orange she-cat came up and toched noses with tallpaw. " Tallpaw! Tallpaw!" the cats shouted, " frostedkit and ugly kit please step forward " as ugly kit and Frostedkit step forward, Uglykit felt a tingle of excitement. "frostedkit until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as frostedpaw your mentor will be hollydeath " hollydeath step forward and toched his noses with his new apprentice the cats gave each other a anxious look, Ugly kit has herd of the story of hollydeath's frist death that star clan has given him another life…. Giving him the name hollyDEATH "frostedpaw! frostedpaw! " the cats shouted, " uglykit step forward, ugly kit you be known as ugly paw untill you have earned your warrior name. " Hissed Whitestar. the cats gave Uglypaw a hateful glance. " your mentor will be Shreddedear" Whitestar flicked his tail to dismiss the clan. Rosepetal ran out of the medicine den."Whitestar! Clawtail is dead! "

**Its finished the first chapter! Remember to review, reviewing makes me happy!**


End file.
